Padlocks are undoubtedly among some of the simplest and most convenient of various types of security devices. Padlocks are commonly exposed to the various elements of nature and thus can become ruined in a relatively short time by harmful elements.
While various protective covers for padlocks have been previously devised (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,581,953, 1,662,612 3,858,419, and 3,983,725), it is the main object of this invention to provide further novelly improved protective cover means to preserve a padlock in good working condition notwithstanding being subjected to a variety of deleterious elements.